The second short life of ALIC Cullen
by Tony de la Ghetto
Summary: What if Stephanie Meyer didn't put an "e" at the end of Alice?  What if Alice remembers her life as Alice Cullen, but everyone else remembers her as ALIC Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Third Person POV

Stephanie Meyer was sitting at a diner writing Twilight. It was a cold, gray, and rainy day in Forks. Stephanie looked up to the outside world to gather the sort of ambience that Forks presents itself with to get a feel of what a strange group of people may feel like to an entire lunchroom. She realized she wasn't in a lunchroom, of course, but the diner would have to do. She looked down at her hot chocolate to take another sip before she continued to write, but it was mostly gone, and what little puddle was left, was cold. She decided to write the rest of the cafeteria scene and that after-wards would get a refill of her warm hot chocolate. She had written up to the point where Jessica explains who the Cullens are. Jessica had already talked about Emmett and Rosalie and was now on to Alice and Jasper. She picked up her pencil and started to spell out Alice`s name A….L….I….C…CRACK! Stephanie`s pencil broke. Deterred, Stephanie decided this must be some sort of sign to take a break, get some hot chocolate, and resume in a minute. When she gets back from getting her hot chocolate she overlooks her misspelling of Alice`s name and continues on with the story. This had little ramifications to Stephanie Meyer as she did not realize her error, but to the world of Twilight, weird things where about to happen.

-As the Cullen`s walk in to Fork`s High Lunchroom—

"That`s Edward and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie, and Jasper Hale. The one on the left was Alic Cullen".

-Break from storyline as Stephanie Meyer writes it, and insert changes as they would occur to- -the characters of twilight as they are the only important part.-

As Alic and Jasper walk into the lunchroom, Alic goes to hold Jasper's hand.

"What are you doing!", asks Jasper.

"Well I was _trying _to hold your hand Jazzy Bear", as Alic cozies up to Jasper.

"AH! Get away from me!". Screams Jasper as Jasper pushes Alic away.

The whole cafeteria stares at the Cullens and Bella randomly drops an apple that she was about to take her first bite of, nobody catches it.

"But I love you Jasper, we got married!", shouts Alic.

The whole cafeteria gasps. The room gets so cold from the awkwardness expelled from Jasper that Jacob, who is randomly standing in the cafeteria, actually puts his shirt on.

"Alic, we`re like brothers, how and why would I marry you?

"Jasper! We got married, we've _been_ married. Look at your left hand. Do you see that, yeah, that`s right, it's a ring. The ring I put on your finger when we got married," says Alic as he slowly starts to lose it.

Jasper grabs Alic by the arm and says,"look, you`re making a scene Alic . If his is some sort of joke you are trying to play, ha ha, you did it now cut it out." If this has anything with the gum I put in your hair, that will require you to cut a large portion of your hair to get out, this is too far."

"Yo dawgs, lets bizzle this dizzle", Said Emmett.

"I agree with Emmett, let`s leave", said Edward.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter on fanfiction ever, and I hope it isn`t a total fail. Please read and review. Thank you TeamEdward225 for helping me format this.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

The Cullen's walk out of Forks High School Cafeteria and drive home. The whole ride Alic is staring at Jasper. Alic repeatedly goes to touch Jaspers hair but Jasper keeps hitting Alics hand when Alic gets too close. They realize that they can not argue at school in case if it turns into a fight the world will definitely know something is up with them. They also can not argue in Edwards Volvo in case it turns into a fight and Edwards Volvo would be destroyed before it is supposed to between Twilight and New Moon. Once the Cullen's arrive back at their house and they resume their conversation.

"So how in the world did you get this ring on me?", said Jasper.

"At our wedding", said Alic.

"WHAT WEDDING!", said Jasper.

"You know, I was there, you where there, Rosalie was the flower girl, Carlisle was the best man, Emmett was the ring bearer….

"Fo wizzel the dizzle alizzle?", said Emmett.

They all look at Emmett and look back at each other.

"Anyways",said Alic," we did get married, and it WAS beautiful".

"We didn`t have a wedding, dude", said Jasper.

"Why are you calling ME a dude, dude?", said Alic

"Because you are a dude", said Jasper.

Alic ran over to the side mirror of the Volvo and gazed upon his own face, chin hair and all. Just then Alic screamed out louder then any of the Cullens had ever heard before. Alic took a couple of steps back and started to ramble groups of words. Alic was pale, even for a vampire.

Alic turned around and looked at Jasper and said," WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!", said Alic.

"What do you mean?", said Jasper.

"I`m a boy",said Alic.

"Very perceptive of you", retorted Jasper

"So why am I a boy?", said Alic.

Jasper replied,"You see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…

"Not that!", screeched Alic.

"Then what?", Jasper said with frustration.

"I am a boy. I was a girl and now I am a boy", huffed Alic.

"Alic, you have always been a boy", said Jasper.

"Alic? Why are you calling me Alic? My name is ALICE. How could you forget that? WE GOT MARRIED!", screamed Alic.

"Okay, first we didn't get married. Second, you're a boy. Third, your name is Alic.", said Jasper.

"None of that is true! Tell them Emmett!", said Alic.

"Bolizzle dizzle fo rizzle", said Emmett.

"Okay, never mind, tell them Edward", said Alic.

"You`re a boy, you've been a boy, you will always be a boy…. Yet…. You are 100% sure that you where and still are a girl, Edward said with his usual calmness.

"See, Edward agre… WHAT! Alright this has been really funny, and I know this is some kind of practical joke. I will not succumb to this, but I warn you, you better fix this Jasper, or you know the newborn vampire wars? You will wish you where back there. So bye, I am off, Alic said playfully.

Alic skips away.

"So Jasper, you have the ability to make people feel certain emotions, why didn't you calm Alic down, it was kind of scary", said Edward.

"I was trying to do that, he was THAT mad", Jasper said wide-eyed.

"Well then maybe it is in all of our best interests that you get this figured out", said Edward.

* * *

**AN **Hope you like it, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

So there Jasper was, sitting on the porch of the Cullen house. He was scared. How was he supposed to convince Alic that he was indeed a guy? He knew that Alic believed that he was a girl, Alic was Alice, and Alic, gulp, married Jasper. Well the first place he decided start where the photo albums. So Jasper went to Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle", inquired Jasper.

"Yes Jasper?", replied Carlisle as he set down a book he was reading at his desk.

" Alic says that he is named Alice, that he is a girl, and that we got married.", said Jasper.

"This is what Esme has conveyed to me", said Carlisle.

"THEN WHY HAVE YOU DONE NOTHING ALIC IS GOING TO KILL ME! Normally I wouldn`t be so scared but there is something… different about him. So I was wondering, is there something I need to know about Alic?", stated Jasper.

"You know as much as I do, and apparently more, as you where apparently married to him. If anyone would know what to do it would be you.", said Carlisle.

"I do have an idea. If I can show him photos of us from the past maybe it will be enough to jog his memory or something and he will remember", said Jasper.

"We don`t have any photos of any of us", said Carlisle.

"Yeah, now that I think about it why don`t we ever take any photos?", asked Jasper.

"Well I guess it never made sense. I mean if you think about it we where always guaranteed a high school graduation every four years or so. It`s not like we change how we look or anything. You would all try so hard not to ruin anyone getting Valedictorian or be on any academic team because it wasn`t fair. Also you guys never learned anything, it was always fun the way you would mess with your teachers. You would try to get the exact same grade on everything. I remember one year Edward got exactly 94% on every single graded piece of paper, even things that where out of ten points! I think my favorite was when Alic would write messages to all of his teachers on the scantrons by filling in the bubbles. They actually held him back that year. He even wrote all of his papers as if he was Captain Jack Sparrow. He even dressed as him to a couple of Finals", explained Carlisle.

"I remember that, he even dressed as Capitan Jack Sparrow to prom" ,chuckled Jasper.

"Yeah, that was a little weird. Before we adopted you, there was a time when Emmitt wanted to be on the football team. You should have seen the look on the coach's face when he tried out to be the quarterback on the football team and caught his own touchdown pass. His coaches where less than pleased when we pulled him from the team right after the semi-finals", rambled Carlisle.

"Why did you do that?", said Jasper.

"Well Emmet scored 1,000 points before halftime", uttered Calisle.

"How did he do that?", asked Jasper.

"He played offense and defense, when his team would kick the ball after a touchdown he would tackle the guy catching the ball clear into the end zone. It was bad; we nearly pulled him out of school", said Carlisle.

"Wow.", said Jasper.

"Well anyways, I am sorry I can`t be of more help Jasper, but if you need me you know where to find me.", said Carlisle.

"Thanks Carlisle", said Jasper.

* * *

AN/ Please read and review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
